heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawrence T. Boomingham
Lord Lawrence T. Boomingham is a player character played by Zepher. He is a king from the High Kingdoms who fought in the Orcish War and was subsequently frozen in time near the end of the war. This has led him to have a prejudice against both Orcs and magic. When Lawrence awoke his kingdom had toppled, his wife had re-married and then died, and his only son had perished. Lawrence is head-strong and pompous, authoritative, stubborn, atheistic, has a trouble with gambling, and has an apparently terrible memory. He is not quick to forgive and believes that free will is the best gift that can be given. His catch phrase is "onwards and upwards". His nicknames include Larry and Boomers, with very few people calling him Lawrence. Boomingham is fairly concerned with his social standing, and has a tendency to collect titles to prove his worth, be they real or imagined. Before Heroica Youth Not much is known about Boomingham's youth. His father was a king, and he grew up with unimaginable riches. At what point he took charge of his kingdom is unknown, but he has stated numerous times that upon reflection he did not run the kingdom well. Before the war he got married and had one son by the name of "Bartholomew". Orcish War Heroica Career Hall Pt. I Boomingham arrived in the Hall shortly after it reopened it's doors and spouted a great number of stories, many of which would later prove to only be partial truths (such as the above story) most likely generated due to denial. He quickly made a bad name for himself with Ellaria, Nyx, and Scheherazade thanks to his flirting and racism. After earning the nickname "Old Goat" from Scheherazade Boomingham makes his first friends, Tesni and Eric, trading stories. Eventually he and Eric were chosen to investigate a warehouse. Quest #2 - Looking Through the Wares Lawrence was hired by Lorcan Hinckwell to go look through a Shadeaux Storehouse along with a number of other heroes including Atramor, Rufindal, Alexis, Hybros, and Eric. He and his fellow questmatess dismissed a number of animals and guards, but not before Boomingham was able to gamble against some. The heroes were eventually confronted with Umbra Shadeaux, whom they eventually defeated thanks to Hybros' cunning. Boomingham left the warehouse with an admiration for his party leader Rufindal the elf, and his party mate Hybros, along with the hopes of meeting his precieved "respected rival" Umbra some time in the future. He also considered himself to be friends with Lorcan by the end of the mission. Hall Pt. II Boomingham returned to the Hall to trade stories with Eric, Tesni and her friend Jess. He also met Thothwick, who he became fast friends with. Before departing on their respective quests, En Sabah Nur and Boomingham make each other's acquaintance, discussing their mistrust of Skrall, though it seems highly likely that Nur is only egging Boomingham on. Sacred Sands Boomingham next departed to ______ to track down and collect three stolen treasures. On the sea ride over Boomingham's disposition of sea sickness was first revealed. After buying canteens, the heroes set out into the desert. It was filled with powerful scarabs, which Boomingham grew to strongly dislike. He did, however, soon strike up a friendship with his questmates Nyx and Amorith Marvelo, both magic users. Nyx and Boomingham in particular quickly fell into a teasing relationship. In the desert the lack of booze quickly got to Boomingham. He named himself both "Killer of Scarabs" and "King of the Desert", and began telling war stories. In their final battle, Nyx became vocally fed up with Boomingham's bossy nature, drawing this retort from the old man: The argument was dismissed, a defining moment for the relationship: the two are to this day often at each other's throats, but it seems likely they will never abandon each other. The heroes returned the treasures and Boomingham gained the title King of the Desert. Hall Pt. III Titles * King of the Desert (Quest #8) Category:PCs Category:Heroes